


🕊 A Nuisance With Wings 🕊 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🕊

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bickering, Bird AU, Darkie Is Deceit's And Remus's Flock, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is A Different Species Of Bird, Fanfiction, Fluff, Loner Virgil, M/M, Nicknames, No Angst, No Smut, One True Pairing, Oneshot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman Is Horrible At Flying, Romance, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Wings AU, otp, shortfic, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Maybe he was lying about every bird being too afraid to enter his territory. Roman was hanging off a branch beside him, his small, fluffy wings still giving him a hard time. " Would you mind... helping me?" Roman asked as he slowly slipping off of the branch. Virgil let out a long sigh as he helped Roman from falling down to his eventual death.Virgil is one of the largest Raven's of his kind at his high school with the smaller species fearing his large territory he won against his rival flock, The Crowned Wings. While Virgil is living flockless in his forest, there is only one bird who is unafraid of him. The Little cheery owl who still hasn't mastered the art of flying, Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	🕊 A Nuisance With Wings 🕊 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🕊

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> I Took A Long Break Due To Family Visting So I'm Catching Up On All The Pieces I Needed To Do. My Goal Is To Write Ten Pieces Today With Lots Of Prinxiety In-Store So Stayed Tune! Also Due To The Sake Of My Mental Health, My Plan Is To Write One Or Multiple Pieces Every Other Day! You Can Look At My Bio For An Updated Schedule! 
> 
> During All Of The Pieces I've Done Today, I Was Listening To The Two Princes Which Is A Wonderful Podcast About Two Princes Falling In Love. It's A Beautiful Story With Two Seasons And The Character Development Is Wonderful With Me Rooting For The Antagonists By The End! I'm Not Paid To Say Any Of This, I Just Adore The Podcast So Much! It's On Apple Podcasts, Spotify And Probably Everywhere Else!
> 
> Word Count: 373 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,002 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 22 Seconds

Virgil rested on top of the tree branch, his shimmering, black wings stretching outwards. He scrolled through his phone as the sun beamed his rays around him. As he scrolled, the sound of the crowd of young High School students seemed to quieten down from their usual chatter. The shade of the tree gave me shelter from the heat given off by the sun with none of the other students even considering trying to steal the Raven's tree. Every other tree has been taken with the smaller winged humans being left to the ground. The school had ought to plant more trees, they were birds after all. 

A loud crash awoke Virgil from his daydream state with yelping.

He swore if it was that idio-

" Heya Raven!" The shrill voice of the owl rang out. 

Maybe he was lying about every bird being too afraid to enter his territory. Roman was hanging off a branch beside him, his small, fluffy wings still giving him a hard time. " Would you mind... helping me?" Roman asked as he slowly slipping off of the branch. Virgil let out a long sigh as he helped Roman from falling down to his eventual death. 

" So how is my amazing little Songbird doing?" Roman asked cheerfully after he got into a more comfortable position on his branch. " Roman, I am not a Songbird I am a Raven... I thought that smartass Logan would at least taught you about the species," Virgil sighed, knowing he would never get the little owl off of his tree. Roman seemed to latch onto him like a tick. " Bold of you to assume I learn," Roman said as he leaned towards him. 

" Do you think I can swing around this branch? I saw a few birds doing it on Darkie's territory," Roman commented as he moved to a higher branch. " Roman you are not-" Virgil sat up, about to lose it with this owl before he heard a loud crash down below.

" I slipped!" Roman called out as Virgil soared down.

Hopefully, no one would see this little idiot on his territory. Only horrors would come from the rumours why one of the least liked owl of his kind was allowed on his turf.


End file.
